Vyond Land
Go!Animate Land was a theme park made in 1987. Renamed to Vyond Land in 2018. Commericals 1st commercial 2005-2008 Fear Factor replaced The Alvin Show, new rides 2nd commercial 2008-2010 Disaster!, Eric Vision 4-D, and La Adventura de Azul were added 3rd commercial 2010-2013 Dora 4-D, new Caillou ride were added and Taxi Tour was removed. 4th commercial 2013-2014 Dora's Best Friends Adventure, Flintstones Ride,T3mple 4D,Henry and June's Dance Fancy were added. 2014-2016, Backlot Studio close to make way for SML Land and Super Nintendo World. 2016-2018, Gumball ride, Despicable Me ride, and Danger Mouse were added. 2018-present DreamWorks Theater, Caillou and Dora ride, Fat and Furious, Madagascar ride, and Jurassic World area added. Lands Caillou Land * Caillou Coaster (1997) * Caillou's 4D Magical Musical (2005 - 2017) * Dreamworks Theater (2018) * Caillou River Rapids (2010) Dora Land (2002-present) * Práctico de costa de Dora (2002) * La Carro de Tico (2002) * Dora's Sing a Long Adventure (2006-2011) * Dora's Best Friends Adventure (2011) * La Adventura de Azul (2008) * Dora and Diego's 4-D Adventure (2010) * Dora's Rescue in Mermaid Kingdom (2015) Skull Island *''Skull Island: Reign of Kong (2016)'' Hidden Temple (1987-present) * Temple Travel Mineride (1987-1995) * Legends of The Hidden Temple 3D Coaster (1997-2011) * T3mple 4D (2013) The Wizarding World of Harry Potter (2015-present) * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2015) * Flight of the Hippogriff (2015) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts (2015) * Ollivander’s Wand Fitting Experience (2015) * Triwizard Spirit Rally (2015) SML Land * Jeffy's Spinning Pencil Rocket Coaster (2017) * Chef Pee Pee's Cooking Spin (2017) * Bowser Jr's Thomas House (2017) * Mario's House (2017) * Rosalina's Rocket House (2017) * Joseph's Haunted Trailer (2017) * Charleyyy and Friends Live! (2017) * Mario and Jeffy's Fishing Trip (2017) * Doofy The Dragon's Fun Playground (2017) Comedy World (1996-present) * Earthquake: The Big One (1996-2007) * Disaster! A Major Motion Picture... Starring You! (2008-2015) * Fast & Furious: Supercharged (2018) * Kirby Encounter (1996-2017) * Caillou and Dora's Great Escape (2018) * Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit (2009) * Back To The Future The Ride (1996-2012) * The Flintstones Ride (2013) * Jaws: The Ride (1996-2017) * Madagascar: A Crate Adventure (2018) * The Funtastic World of Hanna Barbera (1996-2004) * Jimmy Neutron's Go!Animate Network Blast (2005-2014) * Despicable Me Minion Mayhem (2015) * Cartoon and Comedy World Theater (1996 - 2016) ** Startoons (1998 - 2004) ** The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1996) ** Meet the Goanimate Network Characters (2005 - 2016) * Goanimate Dance Stage (2017) ** Goanimate Network's Dance Party (2017) * Kongfrontation (1996-2007) * Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride (2009) * Dreamflight (1996-1999) * The Amazing World Of Gumball: Science Fair Zap (2016) * The Toon Taxi Tour (1996-2010) * Adventure Time: Ride of Ooo (2012) * George Jetson's Cruisers (1996-2012) * Henry and June's Dance Fancy (2013) * Transformers: The Ride (2013) * Spongebob's Splash Bash (2011) * Backdraft (1996-2015) * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon (2017) * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog Coaster (2002-2015) * Danger Mouse vs. Greenback Dawn of London (2016) * Sesame Street Spaghetti Space Chase (2013) Jurassic World (2018-present) * Jurassic World Monorail (2018) * Triceratops Discovery Trail (2018) * Jurassic World Rapids Adventure (2018) * Pteranodon Flyers (2018) * Camp Jurassic (2018) * Raptor Encounter (2018) * Dino-Soarin' (2018) * Canopy Flyer (2018) * Waterworld: A Live Sea War Spectacular (2018) Peppa Pig World (2012-present) * Windy Castle (2012) * George's Dinosaur Adventure (2012) * Daddy Pig's Car Ride (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Little Train (2012) * Grandpa Pig's Boat Trip (2012) * Peppa's Big Balloon Ride (2012) * Miss Rabbits Helicopter Flight (2012) * The Queen's Flying Coach Ride (2018) * Grampy Rabbit's Sailing Club (2018) * Granddad Dog's Pirate Ship Adventure (2018) * George's Spaceship Playzone (2012) * Mr Potato's Playground (2012) * Muddy Puddles (2012) * Paddling Ducks (2012) Angry Birds * Angry Birds 4D Experience (2018) * Angry Birds Go! (2018) * Epic Battle (2018) * Angry Birds Hatchlings (2018) * Pirate Coast (2018) * Detonator: Bombs Away (2018) * King Pig's Wild Hog Dodgems (2018) Former Areas Wild Wild West (1990 - 2001) * The Wild Wild Wild West Stunt Show (1990 - 2001) * The Runaway Train (1990 - 2001) Backlot Studio (1987 - 2014) * Backlot Studio Tour (1987 - 2014) * Conan the Barbarian Live (1987 - 1992) * The Alvin Show (1993 - 2004) * Fear Factor Live (2005 - 2014) * Animal Actors School Stage (1987-2001) * Animal Planet Livel Stage (2001-2005) * Animal Actors on Location (2006 - 2014) * The A-Team Live Stunt Show (1987 - 1989) * Star Trek Adventure (1991 - 1994) * An American Tale Live (1995 - 2000) * Rugrats Magic Adventure (2001 - 2006) * Special Effects Stage (2008 - 2014) * The Flintstones Show (1994 - 1996) * T2-3D: Battle Across Time (1999-2014) * Aquazone (1987 - 1999) * Coke Soak (2001-2014) * River Ride Over Hollywood (1994 - 2014) * Murder, She Wrote Mystery Theater (1990 - 1996) * Casper's Spooktacular (1997 - 2014) * Sesame World (1997 - 2006) * The Dr Seuss studio Tour (2008-2014) * The Swamp Thing Sets (1990 - 2014) * Nickelodeon Blast Zone (2001-2008) * The Adventures of Curious George (2008-2014) Category:Go!Animate Land Category:Go!Animate Network Category:Caillou Category:Caillou Gets Grounded Category:Dora Gets Grounded Category:Super Mario Logan